Use of email as a communication channel has grown greatly in recent years. However, conventional mass message communication techniques merely ask a person to subscribe, and then send the recipients large quantities of messages. In response to receiving the messages, human recipients react in many different respective manners—some recipients anxiously await messages from certain senders, and will click on an enclosed link to explore for a great deal, some recipients delete messages simply because the messages contain advertisements, and other recipients open a message only if they have time to kill. Conventional customer relations management (CRM) systems configured to perform recipient data analytics do not take into account recipient behavior in response to such messages and do not provide a way to segment and cluster recipients based on behaviors of individual recipients. The conventional CRM systems thus send millions of unwanted messages. This results in technical problems of wasting processor cycles, wasting energy, wasting transmission bandwidth, and wasting sender and recipient time on transmitting ineffective messages to recipients.